greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiny Happy People
is the twenty-second episode of the sixth season and the 124th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary An elderly patient admitted into the E.R. for a heart condition sees a familiar face, a long lost love who happens to be in the E.R. as well for a fractured arm, and the staff find themselves caught up in their love story. Meanwhile, Karev treats a troubled teenage patient whose parents brought her in for schizophrenia, and Meredith can't help but tell Cristina about her suspicions of Owen, which inevitably messes with Cristina's head. Full Summary There's a party going on at Meredith's house. Alex and Lexie are there, too. Alex hates ties, but he's wearing one, and they talk about Lexie's body fat. Alex says the only place she has fat is her ass, but he likes that. She likes to hear that, although she thinks it's a little disturbing at the same time. He wants to go upstairs and tear one off, but Lexie says they're here to support Derek. Alex thinks the party blows. Derek shows Mark and Owen the plans for the house he's going to build for Meredith and himself. Meredith comes in and says it's getting kind of lame out there. The men walk back to the other guests, but Meredith body blocks Owen for a moment to give him a short intimidating stare. Callie is staring at Arizona talk to another guest. Mark comes over and says she's staring. He says they can go back to his place and have sex in the shower as Teddy's in surgery, but she says she's not in the mood for jokes and walks off. Arizona looks at her just as she walks out the door. In the kitchen, caterers are preparing fingerfood for the guests. Cristina is sitting by the door, ready to take what she wants before the other guests have a chance to. Owen walks up to her and she informs him on why she's sitting there. As Meredith appears in the doorway, Owen asks Cristina to move in together. She's surprised. He says he ran it by his shrink, who thinks it's healthy, but he's willing to give her time to think about it. However, she says yes. She does warn him that it's her fourth martini, so her judgment is impaired, and also, she's an easy lay right now. They kiss as Meredith watches. Jackson, April, and Reed are watching Mark. Reed decides to go in and walks over to compliment his work in the OR. She was inspired, she says. They share a long look and he takes her to get another drink. Ben and Bailey are making out on Ben's couch. The apartment is filled with candles. Bailey stops him and says she won't have her personal business all over the hospital like any other resident. As she gives him the speech about what he cannot do to her at work, he takes off his clothes. He says he's naked and goodlooking, so she can either sit there, or she can let him take her to his bedroom. She chooses the second option. Teddy enters Mark's apartment as the door's unlocked. She apologizes she couldn't be here earlier. She strips down to her underwear and walks into the bedroom, finding Reed hiding under the sheets. Mark comes out of the bathroom wet, and smiles. He thinks this could be fun if they let it. Reed kind of smiles and looks at Teddy. The next morning, Cristina informs Meredith that she and Owen really are going to move in together. Cristina notices the look on Meredith's face. Meredith says she thinks something's going on between Owen and Teddy. Cristina doesn't believe her, although Meredith is pretty sure. She can't say why though, but she wants Cristina to think before she does. Meredith then rapidly walks off, even though Cristina says they're not done with this. Teddy shares the story of the threesome proposal with Arizona, and they laugh about it. Owen comes over and asks what's going on. As Cristina joins in, Teddy says she walked in on Reed and Mark last night, which draws the attention of Lexie. Teddy clarifies it's not cheating, as they're not exclusive. Mark is not her boyfriend. Arizona gets paged and leaves. Owen says he can say something to Mark if she wants him to. Teddy says she doesn't need him to defend her honor and walks off. Lexie watches Reed walk by and smiles. In the ER, Callie and Lexie's old patient is on the phone with her son. She wants Callie to explain that she'll be all right, and so Callie does. Betty tells her son not to hop on a plane and promises to call him after surgery. She hangs up her phone and tries to make one of the doctors interested in her son. Lexie says she's dating someone, but she asks Reed if she's interested in older guys. Reed walks off. Richard joins Teddy, Owen, and Cristina, who are examining Henry Stamm, who fell down a flight of stairs on a cruise ship before it left the dock. He has a couple of broken ribs and they're waiting for the abdominal CT results. He was going to Alaska, which was a gift from his kid. Cristina has a look at his heart rhythm and shows it to Teddy, who says he has sick sinus syndrome, which can cause blackouts. He then asks the doctors to check his head too, because he thinks he's seeing a ghost. At that moment, he recognizes Betty, Callie and Lexie's patient. He calls her name and says his name. She remembers him. She makes the doctors who are moving her stop and informs him her last name is Donahue now. She married Mike Donahue, may he rest in peace. Henry informs her that his wife Irene died almost 10 years ago. Henry compliments her looks and Cristina stops the conversation, saying they should keep the space Betty's bed is in free for emergencies. Callie informs Henry in what room Betty will be and they move on. Bailey gets on an elevator with Mark and Derek and starts humming a song that they don't recognize. She's chipper and wishes them a great day as she gets off. The men are surprised to see Bailey in a good mood. Derek tells Mark that Teddy was appropriate for him, but Mark thinks appropriate is boring. The elevator reaches the next floor and Ben gets on. He says good morning and then hums the exact same song as Bailey was humming. He gets off on the next floor. "Go Bailey," Mark says, to which Derek agrees. Alex walks into the ER, where a girl named Hayley keeps on repeating she's not crazy. Her parents are with her and assure her that the doctors are going to help her. Alex walks up to the psychiatry resident, who informs him that Hayley was diagnosed paranoid schizophrenic. She tried to claw her eyes out, so that's why her hands are tied to the bed. The resident needs a surgeon to clear Hayley before he can take her up to psych. The parents says they need to have her committed, because they've tried everything in the book, but still the smallest thing sets her off. Just as the dad says that it happened when they turned their backs for not even a minute, Hayley grabs a syringe of lorazepam and threatens to stab herself in the chest with it. Nobody believes her anyway, so she swears she'll do it. Alex introduces himself and as she says she knows it would kill her, Alex calmly says he will help her. He believes her. He wants to find out what's going on inside her. He promises to help her and thereby manages to get her to put the syringe down. Alex has Shepherd paged. Arizona, Derek, and Alex are talking to Hayley's parents. They're not enthusiastic about running more tests. Hayley's grandfather had schizophrenia too and then killed himself. Derek manages to convince the parents and starts ordering the tests he wants. Bailey, Meredith, Mark, and Jackson walk into Amber's room. Amber is playing a game with Trish, whom she met in the burn unit. They've been best friends ever since and do everything to help each other to stay optimistic. Today, they'll remove the burned area of Amber's face and replace it with new skin. However, Meredith notices Amber's fingers are looking a little weird. Amber says they've always look weird after her accident and asks if she surgery will still go on. Bailey replies they'll need to make scans of the hand first to know that for sure. Amber is bummed, but Trish, staying optimistic, tells her it's nothing to be bummed about. Amber smiles. In the cath lab, Henry is talking about how Betty was his wife's roommate. Richard, Owen, and Teddy listen to him. They haven't seen one another since then, because Betty disappeared before Henry's wedding, where she was supposed to be maid of honor. In her patient room, Betty tells Lexie and Callie that she never wrote Henry's wife because she fell in love with Henry, and she didn't know how to explain that. However, at a party, they bumped into each other again and had sex. They were each other's first, as they were waiting to have sex until after their weddings. The sex made them feel complete, but terrible at the same time. Henry wanted to call off the engagement with Irene, but it would've been a scandal and it would've ruined Betty's friendship with Irene, which was of course ruined anyway. Betty then went to grad school across the country and he married Irene. He loved Irene, but she wasn't Betty. Betty told herself there'd be plenty of Henry's in her life, but not even her great husband was like Henry. There was never another Henry. Richard walks into Betty's room and tells Callie he has an idea. Teddy, Richard, and Owen are watching Henry and Betty, who they put in the same room. They are amazed at all these feelings to two still have for each other after all these years. Cristina objects, because Henry should be resting after his heart ablation. His scans show a diaphragmatic rupture from the fall, so he has to be operated on. However, Richard wants to wait and hour so Henry and Betty can catch up a little. Teddy sides with Webber, much to Cristina's surprise, because she's a romantic. Cristina notices how Owen smilingly watches Teddy. Hayley is having a scan taken. Alex, Derek, and Arizona are waiting for the scans. Arizona thinks that Hayley is crazy, because she tried to stab herself in the heart. However, the scans are clean, so Arizona indeed deems Hayley crazy. Alex objects. He grew up with crazy, dated crazy, so he knows crazy. He doesn't think Hayley's crazy. He asks for more time, stating he's advocating for his patient, as Arizona taught him to. Derek then gives him until his board meeting is over, meaning four hours. Alex watches Hayley as the ties around her hands are released. Lexie asks Alex if they're a couple, because people are asking and she doesn't know what to say. Lexie's over Mark and she knows they weren't gonna be a thing, but she likes Alex and she wants to know what this is. Alex smiles and kisses her. He says they're together. Lexie smiles. Cristina, Richard, Owen, and Teddy are operating. As they operate, Owen finishes Teddy's sentence, which Richard notices. Owen says that's what happens when you work with someone for a long time. Richard knows that, as he had that with Ellis too, from the first day they worked together. He misses that. During lunch, Alex is going over Hayley's symptoms. Meredith asks him about Lexie. He says he's acting like he can be with nice and healthy, so he'll eventually feel like that. Meredith makes room for Cristina to sit down with them, but Cristina sits down at another table on her own. Meredith tells Alex she's acting like that because she planted seeds of doubt about her moving in with Owen. Cristina tells her not to talk about her to Alex. Meredith wants to talk to Cristina, but Cristina says she'll come to the table when Meredith is finally ready to actually talk. Meredith isn't yet. Lexie sits down and Alex wants to use Lexipedia for a diagnosis. He goes over Hayley's symptoms. Cristina tries to interfere, but stops when Meredith tells her to come over. Lexie remembers a page about sound or pressure-induced vertigo in a magazine, but she fails to actually see the name of the disease. However, she remembers what the magazine looks like, so she describes it so Alex can go get it in the research lab. Alex leaves and Lexie mentions that Mark slept with Reed. Meredith reminds her she's with Alex now. Lexie just meant that it's gross and leaves. Cristina comes over and asks if she's Thatcher to Owen, who's Ellis, and Teddy, who's Richard. Meredith doesn't confirm. Alex is setting up a test to find out if Hayley's really suffering from the disease Lexie suspected. Hayley's mother feels like they're torturing Hayley for no reason. The test makes Hayley break down and as Hayley's mother comforts her daughter, her dad asks Alex what he just did to her. Alex replies he diagnosed her. Bailey walks up to Ben, who's talking to a nurse. As she approaches, she hears he's openly flirting with the nurse. The nurse walks off and Ben sees Bailey's shocked face. He tries to explain what that was, but she walks away. Mark tells Amber that they have to cut off three fingers because they're infected, which also means they'll have to postpone the hair restoration. Trish says she'll survive this, like she survived the car wreck. She doesn't give Amber the room to be sad, because they always say that all that matters is that they're alive. All the rest is just bumps and bruises. Bailey says it's okay to cry, but Trish says it isn't. Staying positive is how they get through things. Bailey firmly says that since Amber's hope has been crushed, she can have feelings about that. There's time to be positive tomorrow. Amber thanks her and starts crying. Derek tells Hayley's parents that Hayley is suffering from superior canal dehiscence syndrome, which is the result of a small hole that developed in her inner ear. It's rare and hard to diagnose, and it caused Hayley to hear everything that's going on inside her body and everything from the outside was magnified. That's what made her crazy. The parents are relieved and hug each other upon hearing that their daughter is not schizophrenic. Arizona and Derek look proud of Alex. Bailey and Mark end up in a scrub room together. She asks him if the sex with Altman was disappointing or lousy. He says it wasn't. Then she wonders why one woman is never enough for some men. Mark says he and Teddy were never exclusive and asks if Bailey and her guy were. Bailey dodges the question by saying they're not talking about her. Henry is talking about the amazing view he has near his house and asks Betty to move in with him. Betty says they barely know each other. Henry thinks they know each other well enough. He doesn't want to miss another chance with her. He'd hate to make the same mistake again. Callie needs to take Betty up to surgery. Before going, Betty tells Henry that she got over him. Her kids and grandkids give her such joy. She repeats she got over him and is then taken to surgery. In the OR, Bailey and Mark have finished up amputating the infected fingers. She asks Mark to ask Ben to start lightening Amber up. Before Ben can do so, Mark stops him. He wants to do the hair restoration. The infection looked pretty isolated, Jackson says. So they can do the hair restoration. Mark wants to do it because he noticed they're all in need of a little magic today. Bailey is happy to hear that. Cristina enters the scrub room where Meredith is scrubbing out. Cristina asks her if Ellis ever got over the Chief after all those years. Meredith says Ellis loved Richard until the day she died. Cristina asks her if there's something between Teddy and Owen that she's not seeing. Cristina begs her to tell what she knows. Meredith says that it's not just her and Cristina now, it's her and Cristina and her and Derek at the same time. She told Cristina what she said this morning because there's her and Cristina, but she can't tell anything else because there's her and Derek. Cristina understands, but she also needs Meredith to understand that she needs there to be a her and Owen. Meredith stays silent, so Cristina leaves. Meredith finds Derek and tells him she hates his job. She asks him if he thinks that Owen loves Teddy. Derek says she can't tell Cristina. She knows that, which is why she hates his job. He hugs her. In the OR, Callie compliments Lexie's technique. Lexie says Mark taught her the technique, and now he can teach it to Reed. Lexie says she doesn't care about Mark or who he sleeps with, but Callie says that's what she also keeps on telling herself about Arizona. It works, until she sees people like Henry and Betty, and then she thinks how stupid they were to let each other go. All she wants is for Arizona to change her mind about having kids. Derek and Alex are covering the hole in Hayley's ear with a bone graft, which will give Hayley her life back. Arizona thinks it'd be nice if everything in life could be fixed that easily. Amber thinks she has a big scar, but Meredith tells her that it'll look better once it's healed. Trish says the fingers are just bumps and bruises, but Amber disagrees. Trish says she knows, but they're alive. Amber says she sometimes has to call in sick because she's too angry about what happened to her to drive her car. Amber was afraid to tell Trish, because she thinks it makes her look weak and ungrateful. Since they're friends, Amber would like to get real for once. Trish opens up and says she can't watch romantic comedies anymore because she wants to scream at the women. Not being able to find Mr. Right is just a small problem compared to having most of your face burned off. They laugh and hug. Meredith finds Owen and tells him Cristina loves him and she wants to do so too, but she only wants to punch him in the face. She knows he tried to have Teddy fired and she thinks he did that because he loves her. If he cares about Cristina at all, he should tell her. If he doesn't, both he and Meredith will know that he's not the good guy that Cristina thinks he is. Mark finds Teddy in a lounge. He wants to bring up what he did with Reed, but she interrupts him. She should've knocked, it's that simple. And that over. Teddy walks out as Callie walks in. She tells him to go talk to Lexie. She knows he still loves her and sleeping around won't fix that. She says that the reasons they broke up over aren't reasons anymore. Mark says she's with Alex now. Inspired by Henry and Betty, Callie tells him he doesn't want 50 years to go by only for him to realize he let the love of his life get away. He asks if she's gonna try again with Arizona, but Callie says no. Her reasons are still reasons. He hugs her. In the staircase, Owen comes clean to Cristina about trying to get Teddy fired. Cristina brings up that Meredith said something and she asks what's going on between him and Teddy. He says nothing. He says he's been working with Dr. Wyatt to get better, eliminating his triggers. Teddy is a trigger, but she also confuses. He doesn't know what she is. Cristina says that's not enough, but it's all he's got. He blurts out he shouldn't have to explain himself. Owen says he doesn't know what he feels for Teddy because she's all wrapped up in his history. It messes with his head, but even though he doesn't know what he feels for Teddy, he does know what he feels for her. So yes, he told Shepherd to hire Evans, but he shouldn't have to explain himself to her, and certainly not to Meredith Grey. A pager goes off downstairs, and they see Teddy standing there, revealing she overheard their entire conversation. She says the page is about Henry and runs off, followed by Owen. Teddy and Owen rush into Henry's room. Betty informs he was talking to her until suddenly he couldn't breathe. Cristina forces Betty to let go of Henry's hand. Richard shocks Henry. Betty is sitting by Henry's bedside as he wakes up. Richard tells him his heart rhythm was irregular again. They managed to get it back to normal, but they're gonna have to insert a pacemaker. Teddy has contacted a doctor at the hospital near his home, and he'll see Henry once he's cleared to go home. Henry is surprised to see Betty stayed with him. Betty tells him he can't do this again if she's going to move across the country to shack up with him. He makes her feel like a young girl again and she never stopped missing him and wondering about him. She did the right thing once, but now she wants to do the wrong thing and see how it goes. He asks how long she wants him to wait to propose. She kisses him. Cristina can't handle seeing them anymore, so she leaves the room. Owen follows her, but she tells him not to and walks off. Arizona informs Mary and Ken that their daughter is waking up, but she reminds them there's no guarantee that the surgery worked. They all gather around her bed and Alex asks how she's doing. She says she's good. She keeps repeating that and Alex and Arizona smile as her parents hug her. Ben walks up to Bailey as she's waiting for the elevator. He wants to talk to her, but she immediately says she understands he wants to see other people. She suggests he go get cheeky with nurse Liz. Ben explains that Liz is the meanest nurse on the floor, but he flirts with her to get her to do him little favors, which make his job easier. What she saw them do, is lazy flirting. For Bailey, whom he actually likes, he brings out the good flirting. Since she has a child and she's going through a time-consuming and stressful divorce, she has no time for games. He understands, but he's not playing games. He's in this for real. They get on the elevator and hold hands. Lexie is finishing up her charts. Alex walks by and tells her she was right about Hayley. He says she rocks. He's going to drop off the charts he's holding, and then they're gonna go to Joe's to celebrate. Lexie smiles as Mark appears behind her. He says she's still in love with her. He tried not to be, but it didn't work. Now Sloan and the baby are gone, and he doesn't want to sleep around. He wants another chance. Lexie stammers that she has a boyfriend. He knows. He's saying she can have a husband. He walks off as Alex comes back. He and Lexie leave together, but Lexie is clearly shaken up. Arizona and Callie end up in an elevator together. They greet each other. They're silent until Arizona turns around and passionately kisses Callie. They stop as the elevator arrives and Arizona gets off. In bed, Derek shows Meredith the plan for his dreamhouse. Cristina appears in the doorway. Derek understands and climbs out of bed to get something to eat, closing the door on his way out. Cristina says she's not moving in with Owen. Meredith shows her the plan of her and Derek's future house. They have a room for Cristina at the new house in the woods. Cristina is emotional and thanks her. Cristina lets her head rest on Meredith's shoulder as Meredith tells her more about the house. Cast 6x22MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 6x22CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 6x22AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 6x22MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 6x22RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 6x22CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 6x22MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 6x22LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 6x22OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 6x22ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 6x22TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 6x22DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 6x22BettyDonahue.png|Betty Donahue 6x22HayleyMay.png|Hayley May 6x22BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 6x22AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 6x22JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 6x22ReedAdamson.png|Reed Adamson 6x22HenryStamm.png|Henry Stamm 6x22Trisha.png|Trisha 6x22AmberCourier.png|Amber Courier 6x22MaryMay.png|Mary May 6x22KenMay.png|Ken May 6x22SteveMostow.png|Steve Mostow (right) 6x22DrKevin.png|Dr. Kevin Fisher 6x22PrettyNurse.png|Pretty Nurse Liz McKee Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Marion Ross as Betty Donahue *Demi Lovato as Hayley May *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Nora Zehetner as Dr. Reed Adamson *Alan Mandell as Henry Stamm *Emily Bergl as Trisha *Austin Highsmith as Amber Courier *Amy Farrington as Mary May *Jonathan Goldstein as Ken May Co-Starring *Gloria Garayua as Intern Graciella *Mark Saul as Intern Steve *Regi Davis as Dr. Kevin *Denice Sealy as Pretty Nurse Medical Notes Derek and Mark's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Acoustic neuroma *'Doctors:' **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Mark Sloan (otolaryngologist) **Reed Adamson (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Reed complimented Mark on an acoustic neuroma he and Derek had worked on together. Teddy's Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Dissection *'Doctors:' **Teddy Altman (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Teddy told of a patient of hers who was post-op after a dissection repair who coded and had to be opened bedside. Betty Donahue *'Diagnosis:' **Broken arm *'Doctors:' **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Lexie Grey (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Betty broke her arm in a car accident and needed to have some metal plates inserted to stabilize her arm so it could heal. Henry Stamm *'Diagnosis:' **Sick sinus syndrome **Diaphragmatic rupture **Arterial flutter *'Doctors:' **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Teddy Altman (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Cristina Yang (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Ablation **Surgery **Pacemaker Henry, 75, was injured when he fell down a flight of stairs on a cruise ship. He broke a couple ribs and Sick Sinus Syndrome, which they believed caused him to pass out on the ship, causing his injuries. They took him in for an ablation. After his ablation, scans showed a diaphragmatic rupture, for which he needed surgery. That surgery went well, but then he had more irregular heart rhythms and needed to have a pacemaker inserted. Hayley May *'Diagnosis:' **Superior canal dehiscence syndrome *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (pediatric surgeon) **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Alex Karev (surgical resident) **Kevin Fisher (psychiatry resident) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Hayley, 16, had been diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia. She was brought in the ER after she tried to claw her eyes out. Psych needed a surgeon to clear her before they took her to psych to be committed. Alex came to clear her and talked her out of killing herself by promising that he believed that she wasn't crazy. The MRI didn't show anything, but Alex continued to look. He found the answer after asking Lexie, who had read a medical journal article about it. After finding and reading the article, he did a test, which confirmed the diagnosis of superior canal dehiscence syndrome. They planned surgery to patch the hole that had developed in her inner ear. The surgery was successful and afterward, she wasn't having symptoms. Amber Courier *'Diagnosis:' **Infected fingers *'Doctors:' **Mark Sloan (plastic surgeon) **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Meredith Grey (surgical resident) **Jackson Avery (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Digital amputations **Hair restoration Amber 28, had been in a car accident that left her severely burned. She was in to have skin grafted on her head to cover the burned tissue. However, Meredith noticed that her fingers looked infected, so they got some x-rays. The x-rays determined that three of her fingers needed to be amputated and her hair restoration had to be postponed. However, after amputating her fingers, Mark determined that the infection was isolated and did the hair restoration. Amber was pleased with the result. Music "Do You Fancy Me? (Bluff)" - Kerry Leatham "American Stitches" - Richard Walters "Shiny and Warm" - Goldfrapp "My Shadow" - Keane "Open Your Eyes" - Andrew Belle Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Shiny Happy People, originally sung by R.E.M. *This episode scored 11.05 million viewers. *The scene where Teddy overhears Cristina and Owen arguing the stairwell is similar to when Meredith overhears an argument between Derek and Addison in season two. Gallery Episode Stills 6x22-1.jpg 6x22-2.jpg 6x22-3.jpg 6x22-4.jpg 6x22-5.jpg 6x22-6.jpg 6x22-7.jpg 6x22-8.jpg 6x22-9.jpg 6x22-10.jpg 6x22-11.jpg 6x22-12.jpg 6x22-13.jpg 6x22-14.jpg 6x22-16.jpg 6x22-17.jpg 6x22-18.jpg 6x22-19.jpg 6x22-20.jpg 6x22-21.jpg Quotes :Mark: Lex, I'm still in love with you. I tried not to be, but it didn't work. And Sloan's gone. There's no baby. And I don't wanna sleep around. I want another chance. I'm in love with you. :Lexie: Karev... he's... Mark, I have a boyfriend. :Mark: I know. I'm saying you could have a husband. ---- :Callie: You don't want fifty years to go by and realize that you let the love of your life get away. So go, try! ---- :Meredith: You have to understand that it's been just you and me for a long time, now its me and Derek. And it's you and me. I told you what I said this morning because it's you and me, but I can't tell you anymore because it's me and Derek. :Cristina: Fine. I get it, but I need you to understand that I need there to be a me and Owen. ---- :Alex: I'm acting like a duck. :Meredith: What? :Alex: I figure if you walk like a duck and quack like a duck, you eventually start to feel like a duck. And Lexie is nice and normal and healthy. I'm acting like a guy who can stick with nice, normal and healthy. :Meredith: You're becoming a duck. :Alex: I am becoming a duck. ---- :Cristina: Maybe we should keep this area clear for emergencies? :Henry: We haven't seen each other in half a century. :Cristina: All the more reason to wait a little longer for your reunion. ---- :Ben: Now, woman, I am naked and I look good. Are you going to sit there and lecture me or are you going to let me take you into my bedroom and have my way with you? ---- :Meredith: At my parties we drink beer and dance on tables. :Derek: Are you insulting my party? See Also de:Der Traum vom Glück fr:La comédie du bonheur Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S6 Episodes